The present invention relates to electric fan apparatuses, connector connection structures, and intermediate terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to fan motors used for cooling automobile radiators and cooler condensers.
An automobile engine is typically cooled by a radiator. The radiator is cooled by an electric fan apparatus located near the radiator. The electric fan apparatus includes a fan and a motor for driving the fan. The electric fan apparatus rotates the fan to produce a flow of air for cooling the radiator when the cooling of the radiator becomes insufficient.
The optimal volume of air for cooling the radiator is determined in accordance with the state of the radiator. Therefore, a controller is provided to control the fan motor and adjust the rotating speed of the fan to produce the optimal volume of air.
When assembling the electric fan apparatus, the controller is electrically connected to the fan motor by wires before assembling the motor. The electrically connected portion of the controller and the fan motor must not be exposed to prevent short circuits that may be caused by contact with liquids such as water. However, it is difficult and thus burdensome to connect the controller to the fan motor with wires.
The controller may be connected to the fan motor using a connector instead of the wires. In such case, a plug connector may be provided for the controller and a socket connector may be provided with the fan motor to receive the plug connector. Since the connectors are insert molded, female terminals, which have complicated shapes, are not used. In other words, the plug and socket connectors both employ male terminals. Accordingly, it is necessary that the connectors of the controller and the fan motor can be connected to each other even if both connectors have male terminals.